


ENDLESS PARADE

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ALL THE COLORS, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Pride Parade, Rainbows, i love my gay babies, lgbt pride parade, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: No summary is necessary, just read it.





	ENDLESS PARADE

"Maki _-channnn"_

 

"For the last time, Rin, I'm NOT doing it."

 

"But Nico is, and she's single"

 

"Hey! I dare you to bring that up again, Rin"

 

"Nico single, Nico single!" sang Rin

 

Maki sighed. Rin was far too energetic today. They were talking about the upcoming Tokyo pride parade, and she couldn't be bothered to go. The others wanted to and were insisting she come.

 

"It wouldn't be right without you Maki _-chan_ "

 

Her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her. 

 

"Geez, Rin. Fine, fine. You're right about that,-"

 

"Yay!!"

 

"- but I'll go on one condition."

 

"What's that?"

 

"You don't make it weird"

 

Everyone chuckled, and Maki knew why. Even if Rin promised, she would probably try to anyway.

 

"Well, that's settled then," eight heads turn to Eli, "we will be joining the pride parade next week. Dress for the weather, ok?'

 

All heads nodded and they disbanded into the couples they had somehow formed in a matter of months.

 

Nozomi and Eli had been the first to get together, to the surprise of no one.

 

Honoka and Umi were next when a few weeks later the club room had been decked out in dark blue balloons and Honoka confessed to Umi in front of the entire group.

 

Hanayo and Kotori came about a month after that, when Kotori took the initiative and asked Hanayo out. Granted, Hanayo had been a blushing mess for the rest of practice but at least the mutual, and frustrating to everyone else, pinning was no more.

 

The last couple to confess was Maki and Rin. Much to the major annoyance of the rest of u's, Rin kept dropping subtle hints to Maki about how she felt. Unfortunately, they were just a little TOO subtle. Only when Rin straight up said "I love you, Maki _-chan_ " and kissed her on the cheek did Maki understand.

 

Throughout all this, in the background playing matchmaker, was Nico. She had told the group a while ago that she was asexual. That left her free to help the others break the mutual pining and get together. 

 

"Say, Hanayo"

 

"Hmm, yes Nico?"

 

"How did you know you liked Kotori?"

 

"Well," Hanayo pondered for a moment, "I felt different around her. It was subtle, but definitely there. Why do you ask?"

 

"No reason, just curious."

 

The group reassembled and went to the roof to practice.

 

***

 

"Wow, look at all the people!"

 

Rin jumped around excitedly. Maki had to admit it was kind of crazy how many people were there. There was a lot of colorful attire and even colorful hair. Maki could see two guys, one had light blue hair, the other red to rival Maki, with a flag wrapped around their shoulders.

 

"Hey, let's all get flags, one per couple," said Honoka.

 

Everyone nodded and headed over to the flag stand. There was a sign on one of the posts explaining what the different colors meant. Using that, Maki and Rin got a flag with various shades of pink, red, and white stripes.

 

Honoka and Umi went for one with pink, purple and blue stripes.

 

Hanayo and Kotori got one with black, grey, white, and magenta stripes.

 

Eli and Nozomi, surprise surprise, got the classic rainbow flag.

 

Nico got a hat. She's single

 

"Hey, the line up is starting" Umi pointed out. She was right, the crowd was congregating on one street.

 

"We should go. Ready  _mina?_ "

 

Eli and Nozomi lead the group with the rainbow flag wrapped around the two of them.

 

Maki wrapped the pink flag around her shoulders.

 

"Maki _-chan_ , share."

 

Rin planted a kiss on Maki's cheek, causing her face to flush.

 

"Fine, fine"

 

Maki let Rin under the flag.

 

"Look, the parades about to start!"

 

Honoka jumped excitedly, prompting Umi to restrain her in the flag with colors symbolizing bisexuality.

 

A whistle went off, and the parade started moving. A marching band leads the parade with a gay pride song being played at regular intervals. 

 

Eli and Nozomi see another couple with a full rainbow flag and decide to say hi.

 

"Like the flag, ladies."

 

Eli greeted the couple, a shy looking redhead, and a blonde like Eli.

 

"Thanks, I could say the same to you." the blonde laughed a bit

 

"What are your names? I'm Eli and-"

 

"I'm Nozomi"

 

"Nice to meet you, Eli and Nozomi. My name is Mari, and this adorable lollipop is Ruby."

  
"H-hello"

 

"Oh, Elichii, Ruby should meet Maki. MAKI!"

 

"Yes, Nozomi?"

 

Maki came over dragging Rin with her. When Mari saw Maki, she laughed.

 

"No wonder you wanted Ruby to meet her. Ruby, say hi"

 

"H-hi, uh, Maki"

 

"Hmm, she's a lot like Hanayo, isn't she?"

 

Maki and Ruby took off from there, their girlfriends only a few steps away

 

Not far off, Honoka and Umi were chatting to another couple with a bi flag.

 

"Your name is You? That's really confusing"

 

"Honoka, control your comments."

 

"Ahaha, no worries, though that joke makes no sense in translation."

 

That perplexed both Honoka and Umi, and even the girl You was with.

 

"You, I don't get that."

 

"Oh Chika, you don't need to."

 

You grabbed both ends of the long side of their flag and threw her arms around Chika.

 

A while after the parade was finished, the girls decided who would keep the flag. This cause more than a few minor arguments, until Nico came in as the impartial single mediator.

 

Nozomi, Hanayo, Honoka, and Rin all left with the flags, promising to let their other half have it every now and again.

 

"Ugh, why'd I keep this hat on during the parade, it was cloudy"

 

"You can get rid of it if you don't like it"

 

...

 

Nico kept the hat.

 

 

 

 

This was inspired by this deviant art image by DragonsPurr.

 

 

 

I love my gay babies ♡

 


End file.
